


Steven the Home-Wrecker

by ProteinBlob



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, Cuckolding, F/M, Gem kissing, Netorare, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, commission, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Couples across Beach City beware, because Steven Universe could easily snatch away your girl behind your back.Who else but Steven?
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Doug Maheswaran/Priyanka Maheswaran, Jasper/Steven Universe, Priyanka Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ronaldo Fryman/Jane (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Steven Universe/Jane (Steven Universe), Steven Universe/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Steven Universe/Yellow Diamond
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	1. Sweet Cold

Steven grunted as he thrust inside Sapphire, gritting his teeth as he slammed up into her over and over. His hands were on her thighs, feeling her slam herself down onto his member. Moan after moan escaped the two of them as they felt each other’s sex against their own. He was still in his jacket and shirt, only his pants and underwear taken off.

Sapphire turned back to look at him, mouth agape as moan after moan escaped the small blue gem. In the next moment, she pressed her lips to his, kissing the young man deeply as she held onto him for dear life. The sound of skin smacking filled the room, along with their moans.

All the while, Ruby sat beside them on the couch in the living room, a look of held back frustration on her face, and a tented erection on her crotch. She didn’t want to stop it, but she couldn’t help but feel a bit upset at how eager Sapphire was to be in Steven’s arms when they got inside the house. One thing led to another, and now she was riding Steven’s dick. But she wanted her Sapphy to be happy, so she let it happen. Plus, it was Steven.

“Oh, stars, Steven~ You feel absolutely amazing~” Sapphire remarked with a grin on her plump lips, a hand resting on his cheek.

“S-So do you, Sapphire!” Steven retorted, hands gripping her hips tighter as he kept thrusting into her. A smile formed on his face as he was practically slamming her against him.

Neither of them acknowledged poor Ruby beside them, focused only on each other as they happily kept going at it. She was tempted to at least jerk herself off during it, but at the same time, she felt like it would be wrong of her to do it. Her hands clenched on her shorts as she just sat there, waiting for the two of them.

Steven’s hands then slid up the smaller gem’s waist, trailing up her body and to her chest, where her perky tits were, eliciting a gasp from her as he began to caress and massage her nipples.

“Ahh~ Haaah~ St-Steven~” She moaned out, her body quivering in ecstasy at his warm touch, her hips starting to bounce automatically on his cock as she did. She’d never say it, but it was leagues better than what Ruby was packing. Not that she faulted her wife for it, but she also knew she could never please her so wonderfully like this. Her arms remained wrapped behind her and around Steven’s neck, moan after moan leaving her as she did.

Steven then leaned his face down to her neck, biting into it lightly as he did, lapping at her blue flesh. It was smooth and cool to the touch, yet inside she was warm and tight. His fingers lightly pinched her nipples, causing the gem to moan shrilly into the air, making her pleasure known to the other two in the room with her. She could feel his warm tongue across her flesh, making her whimper even more, her grip on the other tightening as well.

“You taste wonderful~” Steven remarked softly, still massaging her nipples as he felt him continue to bounce on him.

“Th-Thanks~ I’m happy you think so~” She remarked with a chuckle, grunt after grunt leaving her as well.

“I knew this was going to happen, and I couldn’t wait~” She whispered to him, a chuckle escaping Steven as she did.

“Well, I’m just glad that we got this chance together~” He grinned, now moving to start nibbling her other shoulder, eliciting yet another moan from her as she kept bouncing on him.

“I love you, Steven!~” She cried out with little abandon, feeling herself edging close to climax as she bounced faster.

“I love you too, Sapphire!~” He returned, pressing his lips against hers once more, his tongue invading her mouth and exploring it eagerly. They were both gasping and moaning against each other, Steven’s hard member throbbing and dripping inside her. All the while, Sapphire could feel herself getting closer to climax.

Ruby gritted her teeth, bearing witness to the act, her face flushed red and a fire threatening to break out form her form. But she managed to keep herself unignited, thinking about how much it sounded like Sapphire was enjoying it. If she was happy, Ruby was also happy. Yeah, totally. Regardless, she continued to sit there with a hard-on in her shorts, telling herself that she was fine with this.

“Steven! Steven, I’m- I- Haaaaaah!!~” Sapphire’s head shot back, her climax squeezing around his shaft, making him grunt as well, bringing him closer to climax as well. Her orgasm coated his member as she came down from her high, arms still wrapped around the young man. However, Steven was still far from done with her.

“Hey, Sapphire.” He whispered, hearing the other respond with a hum. “Think maybe I could use that mouth of yours to get off?~” He couldn’t help but grin.

“Heheh, I knew you would ask that. Go right ahead~” She beckoned, immediately feeling Steven pull out of her with a wet pop. Her mouth hung open as she gasped in pleasure. In the next moment, she could feel herself being lifted up by him and laid down on the table, in front of Ruby.

Sapphire was on her back, her face towards Steven, hair falling past her bangs, her single eye looking up at Steven expectedly, upside down. She watched as he lined his member to her eager maw, which she opened for him. The next thing she knew, she felt Steven slamming himself down her throat.

Over and over he slammed down into her throat, grunt after grunt leaving him, feeling the vibrations of her humming around his hard member. His balls smacked against her nose as he kept thrusting, hands reaching down to her chest once more to get a good grip on her.

Steven glanced over at Ruby, a smile still on his face as he did before turning back to Sapphire. This wasn’t to spite the red gem or anything, him and Sapphire were just enjoying each other. But he couldn’t lie, having Ruby watching them without her doing anything brought a new element of pleasure and thrill to the whole ordeal.

Said gem grunted softly with a whimper, gripping the cushion under her tightly as she watched Steven fucking Sapphire’s throat. A hand rested on her crotch, desperately rubbing against her bulge. Despite how confused and upset she was, she couldn’t help but find the sight of Sapphire getting her throat fucked attractive. Although, it did little to stave off her frustrations.

Sapphire kept gagging and moaning on the thick cock in her mouth, hands resting on Steven’s backside as she let him have at her.

A shiver ran up his back at her cool touch, but it did little to slow him down. He couldn’t help but hunch over her form, leaning closer as his hands began massaging her breasts once more, thumbs rubbing her nipples swiftly as he did. He couldn’t help it, she felt absolutely amazing around his cock. At this point his hips were on autopilot, slamming over and over against her face as he felt her shudder against him.

“Haaah, fuck! S-Sapphire, I’m so close!!” He warned, as if he needed to. No doubt the blue gem knew the precise moment he was going to finish down her throat. His hold on her breasts tightened the more he slammed down her throat, moan after gasp of ecstasy leaving him.

Sapphire’s eye rolled back as she knew he was on the verge of orgasm, her hands gripping his buttocks tighter, ready to take the whole thing.

With one more pleasured howl, Steven went balls deep into Sapphire, shooting his load inside her as he did. His legs shook slightly, and his body tensed up, pumping load after load into her.

She hummed in bliss against him, swallowing ever last drop eagerly, her belly slightly distended from the sheer amount of it. It sent shivers of pleasure up her form as she felt his shaft throb and shoot more and more down her throat. Her hold on him loosened up, her arms now laying at her sides as she could feel herself getting wet once more.

After a few seconds of catching his breath, Steven pulled his cock out of Sapphire’s mouth, looking down at her with a grin. “Sapphire, you’re amazing~” He praised, leaning down to start kissing her neck, making the gem giggle as he did.

“You’re not done yet, are you?” She turned her head up to look at him, her hair falling back over her eye once more.

“I think you know the answer to that~” He smirked before picking her up over his shoulder, hearing her giggle as he began making his way up the stairs to his room. He didn’t even bother closing the door when he got in, meaning Ruby could still hear every last sound from them.

Said gem didn’t move an inch from her spot on the couch. She wanted to cry, or get angry, but she found herself unable to act or speak. She had no idea how much longer this would go on for, and yet she sat there, subjugating herself to this. Her head hung low, taking a deep breath as she could hear the two of them already going at it once more.

Steven set Sapphire on the bed in front of him, on her back once more, except this time his crotch near hers. He lined up his hardened member to her once more, biting his lip as he could feel her wetness against him.

Sapphire braced herself for it, a smile on her face as she gripped the sheets below her.

“Do it, Steven. I want you to destroy me~”

He started to lean closer to her, his clothed chest now pressed against her body as he started pushing himself inside her once again.

“Then I better not keep you waiting~”

Sapphire cried out as she felt the young man slam inside her in one go, pounding her against the bed as her arms shot out and around his neck, hugging him tight as she braced himself for another wave of rough thrusts. She kept gasping and moaning loudly as his member penetrated her deeply, legs wrapping around Steven as well as she felt bolt after jolt of pleasure course in her form.

Steven rest himself propped on the bed, his hips slamming himself inside the other over and over, moan after pleasured moan leaving him as he slammed as hard and fast as he can. The sounds of their skin smacking got louder and faster as they kept going at it, moans erupting from both of them as they did.

Steven looked down at Sapphire, watching the other moan and shiver against him. He then suddenly pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply as he kept slamming himself over and over into her, their moans muffled by each other as their tongues circled and wrestled with one another.

Steven kept slapping against the gem’s blue pelvis, moaning louder and hotter as he could feel himself edging closer and closer to climax. His heart was racing as he kept going, huffing and moaning against her lips as he did. His gem started to glow faintly, threatening to fuse with the other as he gave it to her.

From downstairs, Ruby could hear every moan, every slap of skin, every wet kiss they shared. She could only sigh as she continued to wait patiently for them to finish.

“St-Steven! Please fill me up! I want you to fill me with your seed~” Sapphire moaned out, looking into his eyes as she held onto him for dear life.

“Fuck! Sapphire! I’m- I’M- HAAaaaaahh!!!~” He cried out one last time before pumping his seed into her once more, shoving her against the bed as he did. He could hear Sapphire cry out as well, her climax coming shortly after. They both reveled in their orgasms, their cries of ecstasy dying down, reduced to hot, loud gasps of air.

Steven laid in bed with Sapphire, turning over to look at her, his mouth agape as breath after breath left him. He reached over to her right hand, taking it and bringing her gem to his mouth. He started to slowly pepper it with kisses, relishing in the giggles and squeaks that Sapphire made as he did.

“St-Steven! Come on!” She kept giggling, feeling his lips on her gem, making her jolt some more on the bed.

He had a wide grin on his face as he kept doing it, watching the other gem react to it. She was absolutely adorable. He almost felt sorry for poor Ruby downstairs. But he knew that Sapphire would make it up to her later. Probably.


	2. Just What the Doctor Ordered

Priyanka’s mouth was agape, moan after heated moan leaving her as she gripped the kitchen counter behind her tight. The feeling of Steven’s tongue on her sex sent shiver after jolt of pleasure up her back, prompting the older woman to run her fingers in the young man’s thick hair, pushing him deeper.

“D-Deeper…” She begged softly, glancing over her shoulder into the living room, where she knew that Doug was sitting on the couch. He was more than aware of what was going on in the kitchen as well.

She looked down at Steven, who was eagerly lapping at her womanhood, and doing a damn fine job at it too. An hour ago, he came over, she assumed that he was here to pick Connie up for a date or something, but wasn’t she surprised to see that he was here for her instead.

She protested at first, telling him that both of them were taken, but after a lot of convincing from the young man, Priyanka became more malleable to him. And now he was eating her out in the kitchen.

Priyanka pretended that she didn’t hear Doug come in a few minutes later then, and that he didn’t walk in on Steven’s face between her leg. She also pretended he wasn’t in the other room either, just waiting for it to be done. The strangest part was that when she totally didn’t see him, his face wasn’t that of anger, but more of defeat. But like she told herself, she didn’t see it.

Every logical, sensible part of Priyanka wanted to pull away from Steven, and hope that Doug would forgive her if she apologized right now. She would also give Steven a firm lecture on how he shouldn’t keep up this behavior while he was in a relationship. On the other hand, she hasn’t got head like this in a very long time. If there was any proof that Steven was magic, it was this.

“Ahh!~ G-Gonna cum~” The older woman gritted, her face flushed red and her womanhood quivering at the young man’s tongue. Moan after grunted moan left her as she dug her nails deeper into his scalp, pushing him closer and closer to her until finally her climax hit her. Her head shot back as a quivering cry of pleasure left her, coating Steven’s lips on her orgasm as she leaned back against the kitchen counter. She tried covering her mouth, but it did little to muffle her. Her legs shuddered and she gripped the counter tightly with her other hand, stilling herself against the countertop.

By the end of it, sweat was sticking her shirt to her body, gasp after soft gasp escaping the woman as she looked down at the young man. She watched him as he pulled his mouth away from her, a cocky grin on his lips as he looked up at her.

“Did you feel good, Mrs. Maheswaran?” He asked, getting up off the floor in front of her.

Priyanka hesitated to answer, glancing behind her into the other room where Doug was sitting. It’s bad enough that he saw the two of them, it would be even worse if he heard her confess that sort of thing.

“…Yes, it felt fine, Steven.” She answered lowly, enough so that she knew Steven could hear.

“Well that’s good to know~” Steven started to unzip his pants, ellicting a gasp from the other as she watched him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She asked, her eyes looking down at his tented boxers as she watched him strip.

“Come on, Mrs. Maheswaran, don’t you wanna keep this going a little while longer?~” He pulled his underwear down, revealing his hard, thick, throbbing member to the other.

She let out a soft gasp, he was positively hung! Her heart was racing at the thought of it inside her. How old was he again?

“St…Steven, w-we have to stop this…” She trailed off, glancing in the direction of the living room again.

“Mrs. Maheswaran, we both know we want this. Let’s just have some fun~” He reached a hand over, cupping the older woman’s face as he stepped closer, his shaft resting against her cunt as he looked into her eyes.

‘Good lord, he’s bigger than Doug!’ She thought to herself as she felt the other’s hardness against her entrance, sending another pleasured jolt up her body as she could feel his chest against hers.

Steven then looked down at her chest, seeing how completely clothed it was. Looks like he would have to fix that.

One by one, he quickly undid the buttons on her shirt, a gasp escaping Priyanka as she felt and saw each one unbuttoned. As he kept going, more and more of her chest was revealed to him. By the end of it, her shirt parted completely, and her plump chest was hanging out for Steven to see.

“Hmm, didn’t feel like putting one on?~” Steven teased, looking up at the other before he took one of her breasts in his hands, wrapping his lips around the other’s nipple, humming softly as he began to suckle it.

Each grope and lick made Priyanka moan out in ecstasy and pleasure. Both hands were gripping the counter as she found herself leaning against his touch. Thoughts of her husband began to fade from her mind as she started to feel herself getting lost in the young man’s touches. He certainly had a lot more energy than Doug.

Steven couldn’t help himself as he suckled her plump breasts, his eyes shut as his tongue circled her nipple, all the while his hand massaged the other tit. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about this for a long time. All the while he kept rutting against her wet sex. He wanted to stick it in, but he knew he had to pace himself, make sure that it was at the perfect time for both of them.

“Fuck~ St-Steven~” Priyanka moaned out, a little louder than before. It was certainly loud enough for Doug to hear it in the other room and not do anything. She found herself grinding back against him, hoping that he would decide to fuck her already. His mouth felt as magical on her chest as it did on her womanhood, every lap and light suckle making her body shudder in pleasure.

After a few seconds, he swapped his mouth and hand, now suckling on the dry, erect nub, playing with the wet one and relishing in the other’s desperate moans. If he didn’t know better, he’d say that Priyanka doesn’t get this kind of treatment often, which is a shame.

“Mmf! Fuck, Steven~” Priyanka grunted, feeling Steven grind against her even faster, all the while her own arousal soaked his shaft, getting it ready for what was to come. Her right hand gripped the counter while the other one pushed Steven’s face closer to her breast, feeling it would further stimulate her as she felt his mouth against her. His tongue, lips, and sometimes teeth only served to take her mind off the adultery of the situation they were in.

He pulled his lips away, looking up at her with a grin, “What is it, Priyanka? You like what I’m doing to you?~”

The sound of her name leaving his lips, combining with the sudden withdrawal of his lips made Priyanka jolt in surprise, panting hotly as she looked down at her.

“I…I…I do.” She confessed, glancing away. They had already gotten this far, and she did want to keep it going. It did make her heart sink, knowing that Doug could hear every word they were saying, but at the same time, she felt herself caring just a little less the more her and Steven were close.

“I want to hear you say it~”

Priyanka cocked an eyebrow as she looked down at him, confused. “Say what?” She asked.

“Say how I’m better than Doug~” He answered, standing straight up now, his clothed chest pressed against her bare one as he leaned his face close to hers.

His request sent feelings of shame, anger, and surprise through the older woman. She also found herself somewhat impressed by how confident the young man acted. Her face was flushed as she looked down at the cocky young man.

“I…St-Steven, please…” She tried her best to resist, to at least have some humanity and consideration for her husband. Even when she is literally having sex with someone else.

“Well then, I guess that means you don’t wanna keep going anymore. I understand that.” Steven shrugged, now starting to pull away from Priyanka, his hard member brushing against her as he slowly backed away.

Priyanka tensed up, not wanting to admit, but also not wanting to the best lay of her life getting away from her.

“H-Hold on!” She cried out, prompting Steven to smile, and stop in his tracks.

Het turned back towards her, “Yes?” He asked, now starting to lean towards her once more.

She looked away, too embarrassed to even look at him as she laid there. “…You…You do better than Doug…” she said lowly, trailing off.

Steven couldn’t help but chuckle, already starting to grind against her once more, “I’m sorry, what was that, Priyanka?~ I couldn’t hear you there, you need to speak up.”

The other grit her teeth in a groan, cursing how much of a tease the other was. But god damn, he was too good at it for her not to fall for it.

“You…You’re much more skilled at this than Doug is.” She said firmly and clearly, her cheeks stained red as she kept glancing at Steven’s eyes.

“Hmm…close enough~” Steven wasted no time as he pushed himself inside her, both of them letting out a pleasured grunt as they felt each other.

“Ohh, fuck!~” Steven grunted out, already leaning his face against her chest as he kept pushing himself deeper into her. He could also feel Priyanka wrapping her arms around him, pulling him in closer as he just fully sheathed himself into her.

Priyanka was gasping hotly as she held on to Steven for dear life, wave after wave of pleasure hitting her as she did. Even her legs started to wrap around him, much to her own chagrin. At the same time, she couldn’t lie to herself that Steven felt absolutely wonderful inside her.

Steven began thrusting inside her, making them both grunt in pleasure as he did. He could feel her nails on his back, digging into him slightly as he kept giving it to her. All the while he rests his chin on her chest. He looked up at her, a smile on his face as his hips kept slamming against her.

Her face blushed darkly as she looked into his eyes, trying her best not to stare into them as she did. They made her heart race, making her feel something that she just realized had been missing from her for a long while.

He then wrapped his lips around one of her nipples once more, suckling it softly as he kept thrusting into her. The sound of her moans was music to his ears as he kept thrusting faster and harder, his tongue teasing against her erect nub. He knew that she was loving this as much as he was. He just had to make her admit it.

Priyanka kept moaning and whimpering in pleasure, clutching Steven tightly as she pushed against his thrusts, wanting him deeper and harder. The feeling of his warm lips on her chest also made her mind hazy in the best way ever. She started to care less and less what Doug was thinking as her moans were getting louder and more intense.

After a few more minutes, Steven pulled his lips away, looking up at Priyanka again. “Priyanka, I want you to tell me right now who’s better at making you feel good~” He smirked, still fucking her as he did.

She gasped hotly at his request, biting her lip pensively as she started to think about it. “…Y-You. You, Steven.” She grunted, speaking lowly at the other.

“Oh, come on, I’m sure you can say it more clear than that~” He teased, now starting to slow his thrusts down.

Her teeth gritted, knowing exactly what it was the young man wanted. The worst thing about it was that she was tempted to let him have it.

“You are better at making me feel good.” She said a little louder, really hoping he would be considerate enough to let it be enough. He wasn’t that charitable, unfortunately.

“Louder! I want this whole house to know who can really get you off!” He raised his voice, now starting to pick up the pace as he looked into her eyes, knowing full well what the answer was.

The older woman cried out in pleasure at the sudden change in tempo, her hold on him getting tighter as she could feel herself edging closer to climax. Fuck it, if that was what he wanted, she’ll let him have it!

“You! Only you can get me off, Steven! You’re the best lover I could ask for!” She cried out, tears threatening to leave her eyes as she arched against the other, climax threatening to hit her as she held the other close.

Steven picked up the pace, glad that he could finally convince her to admit it. He kept slamming into her over and over, going as fast as he could. He rests his face on her shoulder, his hips pounding away at her core as they both were gasping for pleasure.

Finally, their climaxes come to a head as Steven slams himself into her cunt, pumping his hot, plentiful seed into her, all the while Priyanka climaxes around him. Their cries of pleasure filled the room as they held each other closer, their orgasms washing over them until finally, Priyanka laid back on the kitchen counter, Steven on top of her.

They were both out of breath, panting hotly as they basked in the afterglow, arms remained wrapped around each other as they did.

Priyanka had never felt this kind of relaxed in a long time. Her heart was still racing as she processed what had just happened. She had sex with someone besides Doug. And she liked it.

She looked down at Steven, who was already looking up at her with a smile.

“Did you like that, Mrs. Maheswaran?”

She had no idea how to feel about the young man, she was upset, content, angry, pleasured, all rolled into one.

“…Yes, I did enjoy it.” She answered. Before she could turn to look into the living room, Steven pulled her in for a sudden kiss, their lips pressed together as they laid on the kitchen countertop. Their lips and tongues caressed and rubbed together, soft moans leaving the two of them as they remained in each other’s arms.


	3. Special Training

Connie had just got home from school, rushing to the Crystal Gem Temple to hang out with Steven. She didn’t find him there, strangely enough. The gems told her that the last they saw him, he was headed to Jasper’s cave. They had no idea why he would be over there, but Connie made her way there regardless.

It didn’t take her long, thankfully, and the sun was still out. Of course, Steven would still try to help out Jasper after everything. Just the kind of guy he is.

“Steven! Ya here?” She asked, approaching the cave cautiously. It didn’t look like anyone was there. She pressed onward, however, heading towards the cave entrance. As she did, she began to hear noises from inside.

Soft grunting and gasping could be heard as she made her way to the mouth of it. Was it some kind of training that Steven was getting from her again? She thought they were clear about Jasper training him.

Connie slowly began to peek in, expecting to find the two of them engaged in combat or something.

“Ste-“ She started, but quickly stopped herself when she saw what was going on.

Steven had Jasper pinned against the wall of the cave, his back to Connie as he stood there fully nude. He was in his larger, pink form as he did, putting him a few inches taller than the orange gem. He was fucking her against the wall of the cave, both moaning as they held the other close.

Jasper had her arms and legs wrapped around the pink gem, grunting as she felt him slam over and over inside her, making her body shiver with excitement.

Connie covered her mouth, feeling a range of emotions as she watched. She knew that she shouldn’t, yet she remained there. Her teeth gritted, her blood boiling at the sight of the two of them like this. On the one hand, her and Steven hadn’t made themselves official, but on the other hand, after all Steven did to try and get with her, this is what he does? She was frustrated and confused. Despite that, she continued to watch them silently, hoping she didn’t get spotted.

“M-My Diamond~ I-“ Jasper opened her eyes, glancing behind Steven, and just happened to notice Connie attempting to hide. There was no doubt that they both made eye contact. She watched as Connie stepped out of the cave, no doubt fearing for her life now.

“Yeah? What is it, Jasper?” Steven whispered huskily, still slamming his hardness into the other’s eager sex.

A smirk started to grow on her face, turning back to Steven, grunt after soft grunt leaving her as she felt him.

“I was just wondering, why do you bother still trying to go after that little human of yours?” She asked, loud enough where she knew that Connie could hear from outside.

“Wh-What? You mean Connie?” He asked, a little surprised that she would bring this up now of all times.

“I mean…because she’s my friend, and I love her.” He answered, but still kept thrusting into her, the sound of skin smacking filling the cave.

The nice words did little to make Connie feel less inadequate.

“But come on, my Diamond, she’s a human. She can hardly keep up with you like I can!” She proclaimed, suddenly pushing him down on the floor, his cock still inside her as she began to ride him.

Moan after pleasured grunt left Steven, his hands on Jasper’s thighs as he let her do it. Whatever sparked this on, he certainly didn’t protest, not as long as it made her like this. He looked up in her eyes, a feisty look in them as she kept slamming herself down on his cock.

“Could that human do for you what I can?~” She asked with a smirk, one of her hands resting on his chest as she kept riding on him, her tits bouncing as she did.

“J-Jasper, why are you bringing this up?” He asked between grunts, his cock throbbing inside her as he thrust in time with her riding.

Connie should have run away, or even better, confront Steven about what was going on. But she felt too defeated to even move an inch, now just listening to the two fucking less than ten feet away from her.

“Because you deserve the best, my Diamond! And you know damn well that I’m a perfect specimen of a Jasper, right?~” She asked, looking down at him with a grin.

Steven stalled for a couple seconds, thrusting into Jasper and gasping hotly as he did. “You…You are a very good Jasper, yes.” He confessed; his teeth gritted as he could feel himself edging closer to climax.

“Come on, my Diamond, surely I’m worth more than that, right?~” She teased, now leaning her face closer to his, looking into his eyes before pressing her lips to his. She felt him kiss back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling the orange gem close to his body.

“O-Of course you are, Jasper! You’re a wonderful, perfect gem!~” He proclaimed, grunting and moaning into the air as he started slamming faster and faster inside her, on the verge of climax.

After a few more seconds of pleasure, both of them were moaning and crying out in ecstasy, their climaxes hitting them as they held each other close. Nails dug into their flesh as they orgasmed in sync, Steven’s cock shooting his load into her as Jasper milked it with her eager cunt. It was absolute bliss for them.

Gasp after breath left Steven as he held Jasper close, arms weakly embracing her as he could feel himself throb the last of his load into her. After a few more seconds, his cock slipped out of her.

Jasper laid on top of him with a smile, hands resting on his hips as she started to sit up once more, eliciting a surprised hum from the young man.

“You didn’t think we’d be done just yet, did you?~” She asked as she looked down at him.

Steven returned the grin, a sudden burst of energy prompting him to pin Jasper to the floor of the cave.

“Of course not. I’d expect nothing less from you, my perfect Jasper~” He returned, leaning down to press his lips to her neck, kissing her as he caressed her hips. All the while he could feel himself getting hard against her leg once more.

Connie was sitting beside the entrance to the cave, having heard every word he said. She couldn’t believe this; after all this time, after all they went through, Steven just goes and fucks someone else instead of her? Maybe he didn’t want a relationship after all, it wasn’t like they were really dating anyway. All she knew was that she was too hurt to even move from that spot.

“What are you going to do now, my Diamond?~” Jasper asked, sounding a bit more shrill than what she intended.

Steven pulled his lips away from her neck, looking up at her with a grin. He then reached down to grab a hold of her buttocks, in one quick motion picking her up off the ground, making his way outside of the cave with her. Connie was sitting against the side of it, so Steven didn’t see her.

He then pinned her against the wall outside, shoving his hardness inside her once more, causing the orange gem to cry out into the air, her arms wrapping around the other’s neck as she did.

“M-My Diamond!~” She moaned out, teeth gritted and her eyes slammed shut as she basked in the pleasure he was giving her. Her legs wrapped around him as well, no doubt squeezing his hips as he kept thrusting into her.

“Mmm!~ My Jasper~” Steven returned, looking into the gem’s eyes as he slammed himself inside her, his grip on her hips tightening.

Connie didn’t even say or do anything, just letting the two have their fun as she tried to figure out what she could have done better. It was hard not to feel angry at that moment, even though technically Steven didn’t owe her anything because of this. She didn’t have the energy to move from her spot, meaning she would have to deal with the sounds of their intercourse happening just a little bit away.

Jasper’s eyes slammed shut, mouth agape as moan after moan left her, all the while she held on to Steven tightly. Her climax was building up all over again, just as slow and steady as before.

“Fuuuck, Jasper you’re so amazing~” Steven praised hotly as he kept thrusting himself into her, all the while his hands caressed all over her body. One of them cupped her breast, lightly massaging her nipple with his thumb as he did. He relished in the soft moans and whimpers from the other as he softly caressed the nub, all the while he kissed and lightly bit into her neck.

“Ahhh~ M-My….Steven~” She cried out, her face flushed dark as she let herself call him that. “You’re amazing too~” She praised, her body quivering in pleasure from the other.

The pink gem grinned, happy to hear her say his name. His thrusts began picking up, slamming her against the stone wall over and over as he pulled his mouth away from her shoulder. He then lunged to her lips, shoving his against them as he started to kiss her. It didn’t take long for their tongues to meet, both of them humming in pleasure as their bodies pressed together.

Soft whimpers and moans left the two of them, Steven’s heart racing as he throbbed inside Jasper, edging ever so closer to orgasm. He could only imagine that the other gem felt the same way.

Jasper was in absolute bliss, getting so much attention and pleasure from her Diamond. Plus, hearing him praise her sent chills up her back. Her hold on him tightened as she edged closer to her own orgasm.

“Jasper, I’m so close!~” Steven warned, using a bit of his power to thrust quicker into her eager sex, making the white-maned gem scream in pleasure. His hand on her chest moved back to her hip, wanting to make sure he thrust as deep and fast as he could.

“Steven! Steven!! Steven!!~” She cried out, practically begging as she came around him, her pussy tightening around his dick once more. Her nails dug into his back as she came, gripping the other as tight a she could.

Steven followed soon after, pumping another thick, hot load into her. He grunted hotly as he held her just as tight, their forms threatening to fuse as they held each other close. By the end of it, Steven nearly collapsed against Jasper, gasping hotly as he was coming down from his orgasm.

Jasper was there with him, catching her own breath as her hold on him loosened. She was now slack against the wall, unnecessarily catching her breath as she was being held by Steven.

He retained his pink form, despite the exhaustion. His cock slipped out of Jasper, the contents it shot now dripping onto the ground below them. He looked up at Jasper warmly, a smile on his face as he brought his lips to hers once more.

Jasper hummed, pleased to have shared such a close moment with him. She didn’t care what that human from earlier was up to, but she knew that she heard Steven well enough.

Steven was the first to pull away, looking deeply into Jasper’s eyes.

“I love you, Jasper.”

An unexpected blush colored her face, certainly not expecting that out of him. Though, she was flattered, nonetheless.

“Er, thank you…” She responded, glancing away, unsure how to feel about this.

Steven chuckled, letting the large gem go, resting her against the wall. She would come around eventually, and he would be there to see it through. As they stood there together, Jasper took his hand, staring out in the distance toward Beach City, both of them fully naked.

“…Thanks for this.” She said, still too prideful to look at him as she said it.

“Oh, no problem. I wouldn’t want to miss out on my favorite Jasper.” Steven replied, giving her another quick peck on the cheek.

The two of them relaxed together, unaware of the young human walking away from them, not wanting to be a bother anymore.


	4. When Taken For Granted

Jane shot her head back, moaning as she felt Steven’s tongue inside her. Every lick sent her over the edge in ecstasy. Her hands clasped his shoulders as she looked down at the young man sitting in front of the bed. She never thought that she could feel so satisfied during sex before. Ronaldo would usually just finish and leave her out to dry, which she couldn’t help but feel upset at.

“You like that?~” Steven asked as he looked up at her with a grin before going back to eating her out. His hands rest on her thighs, softly caressing them as he enjoyed her pleasured cries. He closed his eyes as he felt himself get lost in her taste.

Earlier that day, Steven had overheard the two of them having some difficulties, and of course, being the concerned young man he is, he eagerly went to Jane’s aid. He knew how difficult Ronaldo could be, so he put himself out there to help the young woman. Soon, one thing led to another and now Steven had his face in her cunt.

“Haaah~ Y-Yes! It feels amazing~” Jane moaned out, one of her hands in Steven’s hair as she pulled him in deeper. She could already feel herself edging closer and closer to orgasm, still surprised at how amazing she felt.

Her moans filled the apartment, getting more shrill and loud as she got closer to cumming.

Steven could feel her grip tighten on his head, accompanied with the intensity of her moans was a sure sign that she was about to cum.

“S-Steven!~” Cried Jane, teeth gritted as grunt after soft grunt left her. Her nails dug into his scalp as she found herself grinding against his lips. After a few more seconds of the wet stimulation, the young woman shot her head back in a moan, coating Steven’s lips and mouth with her orgasm as she cried out into the room.

He opened his mouth eagerly, feeling her climax drip onto his tongue and down his throat. He hummed eagerly in acceptance of it, hands lightly groping her thighs as well. His hardness tented against the inside of his underwear, just begging to be let go. But he would in due time. Slowly, he retracted his tongue, savoring the soft, shrill noises the brunette made.

Jane was now hunched over in front of him, gasping hotly as her grip on Steven loosened. Sweat clung to her shirt as she sat motionless, staring down at him as she did.

“Lemme guess, Ronaldo never did that to you?” Asked Steven, looking up at her.

“N-Never.” She answered, shaking her head for emphasis.

“Well, he’s sure missing out~” Steven chuckled softly, starting to stand back up in front of her. He felt Jane pull her hands back, now looking at him expectantly.

“So…do you wanna keep this going?” He asked, glancing around the room, noticing some figurines from various anime, as well as some manga on a shelf. No wonder her and Ronaldo got along so well. Well, used to anyway.

“Mhm. I do.” Jane answered, already starting to take her shirt off, exposing her bare, freckled body to the young man. She saw Steven quickly turn his head towards her, making the young woman chuckle.

“Wow. You look beautiful~” Steven remarked with a grin, causing the other to blush darkly.

“I…I’m not that-“

“You absolutely are that beautiful, Jane.” Steven interrupted, knowing what she was about to say. “Ronaldo doesn’t know what he’s missing.” He teased, starting to take off his own shirt, exposing his bare chest and stomach to her.

She gasped softly at the sight, she was aware of the gem situation with him, but it still amazed her to see it up close. It was just like in one of her Japanese animes.

“Wow…” She remarked, holding a hand out, tempted to touch the jewel. But she recoiled, not wanting to bother him.

Steven couldn’t help but laugh at the other’s curious gaze, watching her hand pull back. “Go ahead, you can touch it. It feels good, actually.” He said, watching as she pressed her hand to the surface, making him shiver in surprise.

Jane traced the pads of her fingers across it, her eyes wide in awe as she kept staring at it. It was so strange, but so fascinating too.

He bit his lip at her touch, muffling his moans as her fingers kept caressing his stomach, all the while his cock throbbed harder in his pants. As she kept touching him, he started to undo his jeans, letting them drop to the floor along with his boxers.

Jane didn’t even notice until she felt the tip of his cock touch her wrist, making her gasp as she looked down at it. “Oh! Oh, wow.” She mused, now staring at the hard, thick member.

“That’s um…wow, that’s big.” She mused with a chuckle, looking back up at Steven, who returned the smile.

“Everything okay?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow as he looked down at her.

“Y-Yeah, just…never had to deal with one this big.” She answered, her face flushed with embarrassment as she kept staring at it.

What a surprise, he was bigger than Ronaldo. Steven couldn’t help but feel a bit proud of that.

“Well, don’t be afraid to take your time.” He assured softly, watching as the other hovered her open hand above his throbbing cock. She slowly wrapped her fingers around the thick, warm cock, making Steven hum softly. He throbbed in her hand, dripping pre as she started to slowly stroke him.

Jane bit her lip as she kept stroking him, watching as the other’s thick member leaked on her thigh. A shiver ran up her back as she kept at it, glancing up at Steven. She saw the pleasured look on his face, encouraging the other to keep going at it. She began to stroke him faster, her eyes glancing between his cock, his face, and his gem. It still amused her to see it.

“Ahhh~ J-Jane~” He moaned out, reaching a hand to rest on her shoulder, gripping it as he found himself bucking against her strokes. He couldn’t help but be amazed at how skilled she was at this.

As she kept at it, she felt a warmth in her loins, a chill up her back, her heart racing as she could feel the other’s presence. This was different than what her and Ronaldo did. She could feel his concern and gratefulness for what she was doing. It made her want to do more for him. She wanted him to feel better.

“I…have an idea of what we can do. If you want to, that is.” She looked up at him as she said it, her strokes slowing down slightly.

“What is it?” He asked, now watching as she pulled her hand away and leaned back on the bed. She turned herself around, so she was now laying on her back on the bed, her head now hanging upside down in front of him.

“Use my mouth~” She grinned; her face flushed red as she opened her mouth wide, eager to take his cock inside it.

Steven couldn’t help but feel a tad thankful for Ronaldo being difficult to her. It did help make this happen at least. Eagerly, he brought the tip of his shaft to her lips, feeling the warm, wet hole against it before pushing himself steadily inside. The deeper he went, the more he found himself grunting in satisfaction. The sounds and feeling of her moans around his cock served to motivate him to go deeper. His hands now rest on the bed, adjacent to either side of her as he was now balls deep inside her throat.

Jane inhaled softly against the other’s sack against her nose, the smell of it making her shiver in ecstasy. This was what a true man smelled like, and it was driving Jane crazy. She then started to feel him pull away from her, his cock exiting her ever so slowly. Bracing herself for the oncoming barrage of thrusts, she gripped the sheets under her.

“Ahh!” Steven cried out as he pushed himself down her throat in one go, repeating the motion over and over. Each slam made him moan and shudder in ecstasy, feeling her own hums against his member as he did. He looked couldn’t help but look down at her, watching her breasts bounce slightly as he kept going at it. Sweat ran down his body as he felt her deepthroat him, his legs buckling slightly.

Jane exhaled through her nose, the thrill of feeling the other inside her throat, as well as the show of force exciting the young woman to no end. Letting go of the sheets with one hand, she brought it down to her crotch, spreading her legs as she rubbed herself off, prompting more moans around his dick.

Steven noticed the self-loving she was doing, seeing another opportunity to show off. “Hey, I’m supposed to be making you feel good, right?~” He teased, pulling her hand away from her cunt, prompting a confused hum from her, but was soon replaced with a pleasured one as Steven began rubbing her off himself.

She kept whimpering and moaning against him, her hand going back to grip the sheets as she arched against his thrusts, unable to vocalize how considerate he was. Yet, she felt that he already knew. His touch was so skilled and experienced, no doubt he had already done this before. Not that she minded, of course.

“Ahhh!~ J-Jane! I’m so close!~” Steven warned, his mouth agape as he started panting louder, the sound of his hips slamming against her face getting louder and faster as well. His cock throbbed and threatened to burst any moment now. Ideally, he could see her cum before he could, but even at this rate he worried that wouldn’t be the case. His fingers kept rubbing against her wet sex, hoping that he could make her cum. Even as he was on the verge of orgasm, he still wanted to make sure she felt good.

Jane could easily attest that he was, were it not for the impressive member lodged in her throat. She found herself gagging softly, moaning around his cock as she braced herself for what was to come. Her eyes squinted as she gripped the bed with both hands, feeling Steven rub her off faster and faster, sending her on the verge of climax. So close, so close, so close!

With a few more huffs and grunts, Steven finally slammed himself as deep as he could into Jane’s mouth, pumping his seed down her throat with a triumphant, pleasured roar. He gave a few more shallow thrusts as he did, making sure to shoot every last drop into her.

Jane muffled against him, her own climax shooting through her, soaking his digits in it as she held on to the bed for dear life. As she did, she happily swallowed seed. She was happy to do it too. She wanted him to know how happy she made him. As soon as it was over, she laid limp on the bed, feeling Steven start to pull himself out of her.

He watched her gasping for breath as he pulled the last of himself out, a proud look on his face as he saw her splayed on the bed, clearly pleased and content. Steven then looked to his fingers, still wet from her orgasm, he brought them to his lips, humming softly as he tasted her.

“Mmm~ You taste amazing~” He said, turning to her.

She could only let out an exhausted giggle, looking up at him, head still upside down. “I’m glad you think so~”

Steven hummed as he kept licking his fingers clean, watching as Jane sat up on the bed in front of him.

“Thank you, Steven. That was amazing. Ronaldo never- *URP!*” Jane immediately covered her mouth, her face a dark crimson, embarrassed that she let that out. Her eyes widened as she stared at Steven, hoping he wasn’t too grossed out by it.

He stared at her for a few seconds, until a snicker escaped him, which turned into laughter, filling the room as he realized what just transpired.

Jane started to relax, a bit relieved that he wasn’t upset by it. She found herself laughing as well with him. After a few seconds, the two had their laugh, turning back to each other. She watched him sit on the bed, prompting her to crawl closer to him. She felt him hold her to his chest, a feeling of relief washing over her.

Which was quickly extinguished by the sudden knocking at the door.

“Jane! It’s me, my _kawai hime!_ ” Ronaldo proclaimed through the other side of the door. “I want to make this right!”

The young woman tensed up with a groan, more annoyed than worried at this point. She pulled away from Steven, starting to get off the bed.

“Aw man, want me to hide?” Steven asked, looking up at her as she got up, still naked.

She stopped for a second, about to tell him to go away, but then she had something else in mind. She turned to him with a knowing grin.

“No, actually. I wanna do something else~” She grinned, now climbing on the bed back to him. She then started to lightly grab his cock, stroking it slowly and watching it get hard in her grip.

Steven hummed softly at her stroking, unsure what she had planned, but all for it. All the while, Ronaldo kept knocking and whining from outside.

“Jaaaane! Come oooon!”

Once Steven got hard again, he watched Jane lay back on the bed spread eagle, a grin on her face as she looked into his eyes.

“Do it~” She beckoned him, her head resting against the end of the bed, ready for the other.

Steven hesitated a moment, but then found himself pushing inside the other’s eager sex, both of them gritting back moans as Steven fed more into her. After a few more seconds, he was all the way in, both of them grunting softly as Jane wrapped her arms around him.

She then turned to the front door, “I-It’s unlocked!” She cried out, doing her best to hide her pleasured grunts. She turned back to Steven, wrapping her legs around him and goading him to thrust into her.

He happily obliged, his heart racing as he thrust into her, grunting lowly as he did. He could hear the front door opening as he gave it to Jane.

“Jane? Where are…“ Ronaldo mused, hearing the labored sounds of his girlfriend in the other room. Worried, he rushed in to find her.

“Jane! Are you-“ He stopped in his tracks, walking in on his girlfriend having sex with Steven of all people! His mouth was agape, and he found himself absolutely appalled, confused, and angry.

She turned towards him, a smirk on her face. “Hey, dear~” She taunted between moans, feeling Steven’s thrusts inside her as she did.

“What is the meaning of this?!” He asked, fists clenched and body tense. The young man never would have imagined that he would walk in on this. All the while, Steven focused on Jane, happy to hear her pleasured moans.

“Oh, well you see, Steven treats me right. Plus, he’s way more caring than you are~” She chuckled lowly, gripping Steven tighter as she felt him pick up the pace. “He actually ate me out before you came here, something you never did.” She snapped back at the other, her legs starting to tighten around Steven.

“But…But I said that I would do that for you next time we were intimate…” Ronaldo slumped over sadly, now feeling less angry and more distraught about his situation.

“Y-You always said that, but you never did it. You always jusssst stuck it in me and had your fun. I hardly ever got to cum from you.” Jane shuddered, feeling Steven pick up the pace inside her.

Steven looked down at Jane’s chest, watching as her breasts bounced. As he kept fucking her, he leaned down and wrapped his lips around them, eliciting a surprised moan from the woman.

Jane turned back to Steven, whimpering shrilly as she felt his mouth against her chest, watching as he suckled her softly. “S-See? He’s not a-fraid to get experimental either~” She chuckled, feeling his tongue and lips on her sensitive chest.

Ronaldo whimpered softly, face in his hands as he tried not to look at it. “…A-Alright, fine. I’ll just leave you be.” He started to walk away, feeling absolutely defeated.

“No! Stay here!” Jane turned to Ronaldo, seeing him freeze in step. “I want you to w-watch and see how a real man takes caaaare of his lover.”

Having no other choice, Ronaldo surrendered, putting his hands down and leaning against the doorway, watching the two go at it. He only wished that he could have pleased her better.

Steven hummed against Jane’s chest, still pounding inside her as he did, all the while his hands gripped her hips tightly, almost slamming her down on his cock. He glanced at Ronaldo, unsure of what was going through his head as he kept watching them. At the same time, however, he didn’t care. All that mattered was making sure that Jane felt alright.

Her nails dug into Steven’s back, holding on to him tightly as she rocked against his thrusts, finding herself getting closer to cumming. She kept glancing at Ronaldo, hoping that at the very least he was learning a thing or two as she got rammed by Steven.

“Mmf!~ Jane! I’m so close!” Steven warned, his grip on the brunette getting tighter as he thrust faster. He was about ready to fill up the young woman, each thrust sending a jolt of pleasure up his body as he started to hug her closer.

Jane shot her head back in a moan as well, getting close as well, holding on to the other tightly. Her teeth gritted, moans passing through them as she was on the cusp of orgasm. Suddenly, she brought her lips to Steven’s, humming as she kissed him deeply.

Steven eagerly returned the kiss, his tongue dancing with hers as he could feel himself on the edge. He just hoped Jane was there too.

They moaned and grunted against each other’s lips, holding each other tightly until finally they reached their climaxes, Jane pulled away, shooting her head back as her cunt tightened around Steven’s shaft, feeling him pump his seed into her. Steven cried out in climax as well, his face pressed against the other’s chest as he throbbed his load into her. He huffed against her flesh as he felt himself empty into her. By the end of it, the two collapsed together on the bed, a sweaty pile of afterglow.

Ronaldo watched the two with a low groan, looking down at the floor, unsure what he was supposed to do now. He opted to start heading out the door, hoping this torture was over.

Jane stirred first, reaching down to cup Steven’s face in her hands. With a smile, she brought her lips to his, kissing him once more.

Steven kissed back, hands still massaging her body as he pulled himself out of her. He then laid beside her, staring into her beautiful eyes.

“Thank you, Steven. You were wonderful.” She praised.

“So were you, Jane. Absolutely amazing.”


	5. Electric Ecstasy

“A-Are you sure this is how humans express their love for each other?” Asked Yellow Diamond, laying below Steven, completely naked.

Steven looked down at Yellow, taking in the sight of her as he straddled her waist. His eyes explored the golden gem’s toned physique, hands resting on her stomach as he could only think about what he wanted to do first.

“Yes, Yellow, it is.” Steven assured, softly caressing the now shrunken diamond’s hips.

She bit her lip at the contact, a shiver running up her spine as she felt his warm, soft hands caressing her form. Yellow had never experienced anything like this before, so she couldn’t help but be a tad anxious, which was a very foreign and unsettling feeling for the diamond.

Steven told her that he had something special planned for the two of them, a ‘form of human expression’ he called it. Being the ever-curious ruler she was, Yellow obliged. Although she did find it strange that he wanted her to shrink herself down to his size for it. However, she did maintain a good amount of height as she did, still a head taller than Steven.

Now, she found herself completely nude for the young man, laying on the floor as she waited for his next move.

“I-I just mean, shouldn’t I be standing up for this?” She asked anxiously, looking up at the other above him.

“Nope, you’re just fine like this~” He answered, pressing his lips to the other’s gem on her chest. He relished in the sounds she was making, a smile on his face as he kissed her.

Yellow’s mouth was agape, gasp after shrill whimper escaping her as she watched the young man rub and kiss her. What were these strange sensations overcoming her? And why did they feel so good.

“S-Steven!~” She cried out, hands reaching to the sides to grab _something_ , but there was nothing there. Her teeth were gritted as moan after strained moan escaped her. It was as if her entire being was burning. And she wanted it more and more.

With a soft exhale, Steven pulled his lips away from her gem, looking up at her face as he did. His hands remained on her body, however, still caressing her form as he looked into her eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his arousal quite evident from the tent in his pants. But he held back for now, not wanting to scare off the other.

“I…I’ve never experienced anything like this…” She trailed off, mouth agape as she kept gasping softly from the touches.

Steven couldn’t help but smile, proud of what he was doing to the diamond.

“Well, it’s going to get better from here~” He assured, “But I’ll need you to trust me and let me take charge. Can you do that?” He asked hopefully, earning the other’s confused gaze.

Her face went flushed as she stared up at him, mouth hanging open as he stared back her. Pant after soft gasp left her, uncertainty starting to creep on the gem. Let him take charge? It felt so strange to think about. She usually found herself taking command of the situation, so letting Steven take the reigns felt so bizarre to her.

At the same time, however, she knew that he was more experienced in these things, so it wouldn’t do her any good to deny him.

“…I…suppose it wouldn’t hurt, this one time.” She surrendered, making the young man smile as she said that. Her cheeks continued to flush a dark yellow as she laid down on the floor, a warm tingly feeling at her crotch.

“Wonderful! Thank you so much, Yellow.” Steven beamed, quickly stripping himself as well, tossing his clothes to the side as he was now fully naked like her. His hard cock stood on display, eager to slip into the other gem.

Yellow couldn’t help but be transfixed on the erect thing, unsure what it was she was looking at. She turned up at the other’s face, hoping maybe he could explain.

Steven noticed her confused look, now remembering how unfamiliar she was with humans. She did read up a little bit about them, but she’d be lying if she said that it was interesting.

“Oh! Well, this is my penis. It’s what I’m going to use to make sure we both feel good.” Steven answered, already starting to get on top of her, lining up his tip to her entrance.

She gasped at the feeling of the organ against her sex. It felt so strange, but at the same time she found herself desiring the inevitable penetration.

He gripped her hips, prodding his tip against her entrance. Looking up at the gem, Steven could see and feel the excitement and uncertainty in her gaze. She wanted this, but she didn’t know if she wanted this. It was Steven’s job to make sure she did.

“I’m gonna put it in now, okay? Just let me know if something happens.” He said softly, looking down at himself as he started to push into the older gem’s womanhood.

Yellow grit her teeth, feeling the thick thing enter her. She wasn’t sure what it felt like at first; it felt absolutely blissful, but also unlike anything she’d ever experienced. Her nails dug into the floor she was on, her jaws unclenching as she started moaning into the air. Pleasure started to overcome any doubt she had about the whole thing.

“S-Steven!~” She cried out, looking down at the young man as she found herself huffing and gasping for breath.

“Are you okay?” He asked, feeling himself tense up as well from the bliss Yellow gave him as he rests himself inside her for now.

She answered with a nod, reaching to take his hand. “I-It feels…new.” She said, a smile now forming on her face, her eyes narrowed in on his as she readied herself for what was to come.

He gave her a soft smile, leaning up to press her lips to her chest again as he began thrusting inside her. Huff after moan left him as he kept pounding into her, the sound of flesh smacking filling the room as he kept going at it.

Each pounding that Steven gave her made Yellow cry out in bliss, her hands now moving down to the young man’s back, pulling him closer as she felt his lips on her gem. It felt absolutely exhilarating.

No wonder Pink had such a fun time with humans, if this is what they did to each other.

The sound of the doors opening brought Yellow out of her pleasured haze, turning quickly toward them and seeing Blue enter.

“Yellow, I was wondering if- Oh, stars! What’s happening here?” The large, blue gem asked, her face flushed as she saw Yellow and Steven together so closely.

Steven didn’t seem particularly fazed, however, only giving Blue a smile and a wave as he kept thrusting into Yellow.

“Blue! I-I’m sorry, but you caught me in the m-middle of something!~” Moaned Yellow, a hand resting on Steven as she felt him continue to pound into her.

Blue looked at the two, confused and unsure of what she was looking at. “What is all this?” She asked in as calm a voice as she could manage. She had no idea why but seeing this made her metaphorical blood boil.

“I-It’s a human tradition Stev-eeeen is showing me. It’s a way they express love to each other.” Yellow answered between moans, turning back to the young man as she felt him pick up the pace.

“Oh…I see.” Blue said dismissively, eyeing the two of them suspiciously.

“Just wait for me, we’ll be done in a little bit.” Yellow assured, not even looking back at Blue, who was leaning against the wall impatiently.

Steven started moving his lips from her gem to her breast, lightly suckling her nipple as he kept thrusting into her. His gem brushed against the other’s stomach as he reached to her other breast with his free hand, massaging it as he kept suckling her.

The sudden assault on her breasts made Yellow moan loudly, head shooting back as she could feel herself getting close to…something. She had no idea what, all she knew was that she wanted it now.

Blue rolled her eyes, arms crossed as she was essentially forced to bear witness to the act. They looked like they were having a lot of fun. Why didn’t Steven go to _her_ to do this? She was his favorite Diamond, right?

“Ahh! S-Steven! I’m…feeling strange!” Yellow cried out, warranting the attention of the young hybrid.

He pulled his lips away from her breast, looking into her eyes as he kept fucking her. “It’s okay, Yellow. Just relax and let it happen. It’ll feel really good, I promise.” He assured with a grin before leaning up to press his lips to hers in a kiss.

Her eyes widened as she felt his lips against her own. She didn’t pull away, though, instead kissing him back as she pulled Steven closer to her. She hummed against his lips, feeling him continue to thrust inside her as she wrapped her legs around him.

Blue tensed up, hearing the pleased noises and cries from the two ass he did her best to ignore it. Unfortunately, she had no other choice in the mater.

After a few seconds of closeness, Steven pulled away, gasping hotly as he looked into Yellow’s eyes, feeling his climax fast approaching.

“Y-Yellow! I’m so close!” He warned, even if he knew the gem didn’t know what that meant.

“Close? C-Close to wha-Haaaaaah!!” It suddenly hit her as she felt him shoot his seed into her, it accompanied by her own climax. It was unlike anything the diamond ever felt before. It felt like electricity coursing through her being, only it struck in just the right spots to maximize her pleasure. She didn’t even think about what was being shot inside her from Steven.

He was gasping hotly as his cock throbbed and pumped into the tall, yellow gem, all the while hanging onto her for dear life as he orgasmed. His heart raced as he planted his face between her breasts, his forehead resting against her gem as he finished inside her. His body started to go limp as he shot the last of his load.

Yellow joined in his panting, gasping into the air as she found it difficult to move from that spot. Even though she had no need to breathe, it felt very therapeutic to just inhale and exhale like he did.

In any case, she turned back to the young man on top of her, a smile forming on her face as she looked down at him. He looked so content laying there. She rest her hands on his back, softly caressing him.

Steven opened his eyes, looking up at Yellow with a grin, “That was amazing, Yellow.” He praised, leaning up to peck her lips once again.

She let out a low chuckle, “It sure was, Steven. Unlike anything I’ve ever experienced.” Her hands stopped on his lower back, looking into his eyes as she leaned up to kiss him back.

“Blue, would you like-“ She turned towards the other diamond, but soon found that she wasn’t there anymore. She cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

“Huh? Strange. I’m sure she would enjoy this too.” She remarked, turning back to Steven.

“Well, we can still enjoy each other’s company~” He suggested, his own hands moving across the Diamond’s hips and toned stomach. He relished in the soft sounds she made as he did this.

“Oh, stars, Steven~ You have such a way with your hands~” She remarked, biting her lip as her own hands caressed his form.

“I’m just happy I got to make you feel so good, Yellow.” He turned up to her before taking her lips in his own once more, hands cupping her cheeks as he did.

She happily kissed back, now getting used to the frequent smooching.

“I love you, Yellow~” Steven pulled away, looking into the Diamond’s eyes as he said that.

Her face lit up in surprise, cheeks flushed a dark yellow as those words hit her. She found herself surprised, but far from displeased.

“…I love you too, Steven.” She returned, leaning up to kiss him once more. It felt so natural at this point.

She held the young human in her arms, basking in each other’s presence as she started to sit up, leaning against the wall as they kept making out.


End file.
